Lyra Malfoy
by Smile.Believe.Love
Summary: In the middle of war, the Dark Lord wants a new queen: Draco's little sister. What better option than Hermione and The Order Of The Phoenix to save her life?


"Get closer child"

A shiver ran up Lyra's back while she tried to act as calm as she could, Voldemort's red and cold eyes were fixated on her with an aura of malice and superiority around him.

At his request, the room suddenly felt colder and darker. She unclasped her hands from her brother's, feeling them shake although she wasn't scared. Lyra looked at her mother for a brief moment and saw the despair inside of her.

"Come here, _now_ " Voldemort growled, showing his rotten teeth and with his wand tight on his hand

"Yes my Lord" she said as she walked with no hesitation. When he reached him she bowed to him and he roughly took her by the arm lifting her

"It's time for you to take the mark and follow the same path as your brother and father, don't you think?" He said releasing her "You will make a beautiful Dark Queen, and you will bring more honor to your family, just like your late aunt Bella"

Draco was frozen in his place, the future that awaited for his little sister was the worst imaginable. He watched how what remained of this father smiled at this, while his mother was obviously trying not to look desperate to run

Lyra tried so hard not to cry, the pitch at her stomach growing wider and deeper with every breath she took

"No"

A hand slapped her cheek and a drop of blood fell from her lips to the inmaculate carpet in the library

"How dare you, you stupid little girl" Voldemort almost screamed "How dare you to tell no to the darkest wizard of all times" He aimed his wand at her

"Crucio"

Her screams were heard in all Malfoy Manor. She fell to her knees as the curse took all over her body, like needles and fire running through her veins

"Don't even try it boy" the Dark Lord said as Draco tried to save his sister. After what felt like years, the curse was lifted

"So, I hope your answer is different this time. It would be a shame to lose your mother, or maybe your brother. Don't you think?" he smirked

"I will do as my Lord wishes" she choked out with blood on her teeth

"Perfect" he smiled "I will make sure arrengements are made. Now, leave me alone with your father" He dismissed everyone in the library

Draco quickly hurried up to meet her and carried so he could take her away from there as soon as he could, his mother following soon after.

As they walked the corridors of Malfoy Manor, he could see tears in his little sister cheeks and her fingers were fidgeting in his hand.

"Please Mimi, hold a little longer" he spoke in a voice so hushed that she almost didn't catch it. Not even ten seconds later they were at her bedroom door.

"Mother let me handle this please" He said when she tried to go in the bedroom. Tears were streaming down her face too but she nodded understanding the deep bond her two kids shared

When he walked in, his sister was laying on her bed shaking and muffling her cries with her white pillow. Draco couldn't remember the last time he saw her Mimi crying, and it broke his heart to a level that even he didn't know if he ever could get over it.

He laid beside her for a long time, whispering kind words to her and running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want it Drakie" she said in a little voice. A big bruise was forming already in her cheek, and her lips were stained with blood

"You wont, I will make sure you wont baby girl"

Minutes passed until Lyra fell asleep in his brother's arms, while she rested he couldn't stop thinking about ways to save her, until he realized something

He still had Hermione's charm

He almost bolted from the bed at the thought of the best solution for his sister

"Lyra" he shook her "Lyra you have to wake up" Lyra's eyes fluttered open and saw how agitated her brother was

"I have it" he said in a rush "I know how to save you" he hugged her "you can't ask questions, I know you will be safe. Go pack some things quickly"

"But Draco wha…"

"Go. _Now_ "

She hurried up as much as she could from the bed and took everything she thought she might, Draco helped her putting all her stuff

He took the chain he always wore in his neck with one hand just a silver plaque with an H encarved to it, and with the other he took his sister's hand. He held it tight and he whispered the incantation

" _E_ _tiam in tenebrosi temporis_ "

.

Hermione felt something scorching her chest, and dread filled her. All the color ran from her face and her tea cup clashed on the ground.

She never thought that one day Draco will have to use the charm she gave him in sixth year just in case he needed her back again.

It was a simple charm actually, she put a spell on both necklaces, so when one of them said the incantations words, the other had to say the other part and it would turn into a portkey

" _Erit lux_ "

Soon after, two bodies appeared in front of her. She has missed so much his blond hair, his angular face and his stormy eyes

Lyra was standing right in front of her too, with her lips swollen and her cheek turning purple. Worry filled her body and she knew that war was coming

"I'm sorry, I wish I could find another way. I can't stay longer or they will notice" He said in a rush, not even once breathing or tearing his eyes away from hers "I know I have no right to ask you this, and certainly not after all that has happened. But please, I'm begging you take care of her. Her life is in danger, I don't want this life for her"

Tears prickled in his eyes, and she remembered the last time he saw him cry, that night when he took the mark

"I… yes" she stuttered "She can stay here" Hermione wasn't sure if she said it to save her or to save him "She will be safe"

Lyra couldn't remember the last time she saw them talk, and deep down she was glad that it was Hermione the one that his brother brought her to

Draco took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze "Thank you" and then kissed his sister in the forehead "I love you little Mimi, I will see you soon"

Lyra started crying and could only hug her brother, because she wasn't sure if she was going to see him again. Then he disappareted and left the two girls there. One fearing for her live, and one fearing for her love.

Hermione noticed a piece of paper in her hand, a sad smile forming in her lips as she unfold it

 _"I love you"_

* * *

 ** _So yeaaaaah, another story. I really wanted to do some Dramione 'cuz I honestly love them_**

 ** _I hope you guys like it_**

 ** _And sorry for the grammatical errors, english is not my first language_**


End file.
